Happy Again
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: I couldn't waith to be back in Jasper's arms again... Thisis short fic about Alice and Jasper. During New Moon told in Alice's POV. Full summary inside. Lots of Fluff!


**This is just a short little Jasper and Alice fic. Since they are my favorite I thought I should write about them. This takes place during New Moon in Alice's POV. From getting off the plane after getting back from Italy to after voting Bella's fate. Okay so some of it didn't happen in the book, like when they get off place, but hey I wish it did. I hope you like it. **

I literally ran off the plane, I was so excited to see Jasper. And thankful to still be living. Bella was with Edward behind me. He had his arm around her waist, as she leaned into him. I couldn't wait to be in Jaspers arms again.

Then I saw him. Waiting with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. He smiled when he saw me, I ran straight into his arms that he held out for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and buried my face in his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist. He held me closer, neither one of us wanted to let go.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered. He responded by kissing me on the top of the head.

Finally, we broke our embrace and looked into each others eyes.

I looked over, and saw that Esme was almost yelling at Edward, who was still holding Bella. I smiled, happy to see them together again, happy that I was with Jasper.

Edward drove Bella home, although I knew he was going to stay longer. Carlisle drove Esme, Jasper, and me home, while Rosalie and Emmett took the jeep.

Esme was in the front with Carlisle. While Jasper and I were in the back. He had his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was still scared about what happened with the Vulture. I could tell that Jasper noticed my fear. I felt him send a wave of calmness through my body. Lifting my head off his shoulder I stared into his topaz eyes and smiled. He had gone hunting before.

"Alice you are my life." He whispered.

"Oh Jasper." I cried, and sobbed silently into his shoulder.

Carlisle and Esme gave us privacy by whispering to themselves about something else.

I was sitting on the bed, Jasper and I shared, still slightly shaking despite the waves of calmness Jasper sent me.

Jasper was out of the room for a moment. Then he came back in, and sat next to me on the bed. He put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Alice what's wrong?" HE asked.

"I love you." I said. He gave me a puzzled look. "Jasper I lied to you." I explained to him. "I hate that I did that."

"Alice…" He started.

"Do not tell me its okay." I nearly growled. I wasn't mad at him just myself.

"But Alice…"

"Don't but Alice me. Jazz I lied to you because I didn't want you to worry."

"I knew there was nothing to worry about."

"Jazzy, don't you understand? I lied to you, what if I didn't come back? What if the Volturi destroyed me? If I could cry tears would be spilling over right now.

Jasper was silent. He knew I was right.

"Alice it doesn't matter you're here now." He said and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. "I love you my little pixie."

_A silver Volvo drove up to the house. Edward and Bella stepped out. _

I jumped up with glee.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and Edward are back." I said excitedly. Jasper smiled and came over to my side and grabbed my hand.

I knew why Jasper wanted Bella to become a vampire. He was tired of being the weakest. Jasper and I were on the couch watching a movie. I sat on his lap, with his arms around me.

"Jazzy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to fight Victoria?"

"Alice don't worry about me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe."

"I'll fight with you." I said finally.

"No." He said firmly. "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. Jazz I'll be fine."

"I love you Alice." He said kissing my nose.

"I love you Jazz. No matter how over protected you are." I said. Jasper kissed me.

I decided not to think about Victoria. I was just glad to have Jasper and be with him.

**Aww wasn't that sweet? Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe I will write one of these for Eclipse, Twilight, and Breaking Dawn. Should I?**


End file.
